La feria de la lujuria
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: TwoShot Sasu-Saku, Ante todo esta la vocación por la profesión que uno desempeña y Sakura Haruno lleva tatuada en el alma el ser ninja medico, no dudara en ayudar a su paciente numero uno a recuperarse de tan difícil situación. Advertencias: La historia contiene lenguaje vulgar/explícito, Contenido 18
1. Chapter 1

**_La raiz del problema_**

—Shizune!

—Lady Tsunade, solo debe firmar estos documentos —Tsunade colocaba una pila de hojas sobre el escritorio—

—Que?! Estas loca Shizune? Afuera esta por comenzar la feria de la aldea y tu pretendes que yo me quede encerrada a firmar estos documentos?!

—Tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado y pasado mañana usted entrega el puesto e Hokage… no podemos dejar todo este papeleo

—Jejeje… —la vieja Tsunade sonreía muy entusiasmada ante la idea— que se encargue el que venga!… haber si con todo esto el vago de Kakashi se endereza!

—Pero lady Tsunade —la mujer intento detener a la quinta que se disponía a tomar su túnica— no creo que este bien dejar todo desordenado…

—Shizune… por una vez en tu vida! No pienses en los deberes… piensa en todo el sale que hay ahora sirviéndose en la feria —la mujer podía saborear el saque de tan solo nombrarlo— piensa en todas esas mesas de juegos de azar esperando…

—Lady Tsunade prometio ya no jugar…

—Que tanto es tantito Shizune… anda vamos! Como la aun Hokage ordeno que hoy sea tu noche libre… vámonos!

—Pero mi lady… aun debo revisar las muestras de los medicamentos que solicitaron en el hospital.

—Ay Shizune no seas aburrida!

—Pero mi Lady… entre ellas esta el suero de Naruto y el joven Uchiha, ya sabe… los dolores por la imputación de sus brazos aun persisten, Sakura y yo nos centramos en los medicamentos… de hecho hoy se les pondría la primera dosis.

—Pfff… si no es una cosa es otra… nunca puedo tener un momento tranquila, quizá por Naruto me regresaba peor por el Uchiha… —la mujer aun no toleraba mucho que digamos al ultimo descendiente del que una vez fue el clan mas poderoso del mundo ninja, no le perdonaba todas las lagrimas derramadas de su alumna consentida—

—Hagalo por Sakura-chan…

—Esta bien!

—Ire por la medicina

—No! Iré yo… si vas tu te pondrás a revisar los demás medicamentos y jamas saldremos, espérame en la entrada. —la mujer camino sin prestar atención a lo que su muy dedicada asistente le indicaba—

—Esta bien Lady Tsunade, es la botella de etiqueta azul

—Si, si!… sé leer Shizune no estoy tan vieja!

La mujer entro en los pasillos del edificio, mas que molesta por tener que perder mas tiempo sin probar su deliciosa saque o estar en una mesa de apuestas ganando fortunas, entro en el laboratorio y busco el medicamento.

—Haber… —miro las botellas y ninguno tenia nombre, solo etiquetas de colores— porque demonios no les ponen nombres! Qué color dijo que era? Naranja? Amarillo? Rojo?… bueno si la cura la esta haciendo Sakura… debe ser rosa, obviamente…

La mujer cogió la botella y la guardo en la bolsa de su túnica. Al salir su asistente le esperaba muy animada.

—Se mira muy bien la feria, hay mucha gente..

—Ya ves te lo dije, es mejor estar disfrutando de la aldea que encerradas en la oficina.

—Bueno mi lady pero el papeleo tambien es import…

La mujer no presto atención y se escabullo entre la multitud, el primer lugar al que se metió fue a una tienda con Saque, la multitud pedia tragos al por menor, despues de un largo rato y ya muy bebida un grupo de hombres invito a la quinta a la mesa de juego que habia unas tiendas mas adentro de la feria, ella no dudo en hacerlo y los siguió gustosa.

—Lady Tsunade por fin la encuentro…

—Shuuu! No me interrumpas… Shizune… hip! Voy… voy ganando… hip!

—Mi lady… esta muy be… sera mejor irnos

—Que?! No! Que no… hip!… no ves que voy ganando?!

—Pero, me encontré con Sakura chan hace un rato me dice que quiere la medicina

—Ahh… la medicina… hip!… si, si yo… yo la traigo… hip! Esperame tantito…

La mujer revoloteo su gran túnica que únicamente tenia dos bolsos, pero en ninguna de las dos encontró la botellas con el medicamento, una botella tan grande no podía habérsele perdido ta fácilmente, no si estaba demasiado ebria para no notarlo.

—Lady Tsunade…. Y el medicamento?

—… Yo… lo perdí… hip!

En otro punto de la aldea una joven corría apresurada con una botella para abastecer las bebidas de su negocio, la feria en celebración del fin de la guerra era todo un exito, celebraban una nueva era y la gente no paraba de beber.

—Y esa bebida?

—Ah… es un cocktail, receta de la casa, es fruta, jugo de frutas tropicales un poco de sake y hielo…

—Que rico yo quiero un poco

—Yo también!

—Pues igual yo!

—Pues un vaso para todas?

—Si, es solo que mi hija fue a comprar una botella para prepararla, se nos termino y aun no vuelve…

—Ya vine mama —la joven saco la botella y todos se emocionaron de poder probar tan deliciosa bebida—

—Ah… que curioso, esas botellas son muy parecidas a las que Shizune san y yo usamos en el laboratorio

—Bueno son botellas estándar Sakura

—Pero hasta tiene una etiqueta rosa, como las que usamos para marcar los medicamentos.

—Ay Sakura… qué haría un medicamento del laboratorio del área de clasificados en la feria de la aldea? Quien seria tan idiota de tomar un medicamento y traerlo a la feria? Jajaja

—Bueno si suena absurdo Ino jajaja —la mujer del local sirvió las bebidas para el grupo de chicas— estoy desvariando… es solo ue eh pasado tanto tiempo buscando una cura para los dolores de Naruto y Sasuke kun…

—Por cierto… él vendrá?

—Naruto dijo que intentaría convencerlo… lo acaban de liberar y no se siente muy cómodo… si no viene ire a verlo a su casa para ponerle el medicamento en cuanto Shizune san me lo de.

Las jóvenes caminaban por la feria hasta toparse con un grupo de chicos, que conocían bastante bien…

—Sakura chan! —un rubio ruidoso alzo la voz en un estruendoso grito— mira quién vino!

La joven miro al acompañante del rubio y el chico que ansiaba ver esa noche, con un semblante serio y un dejo de incomodidad el joven la miro sereno. Cada una de las chicas se acerco al circulo de amigos que se había congregado en medio de la feria.

—Que están bebiendo?

—Es un cocktail delicioso, ven Sai pruébalo…—la rubia le empino el vaso al joven que apenas y podía engullir de lo empinada que tenia la bebida—

—Quieres probar bebe llorón?

—Mm… no, de seguro es una bebida de chicas bastante empalagosa… —la ojiverde le empino el vaso de golpe—

—Que decias?

—T-tu… quieres probar… Naruto-kun?

—Preferiria un ramen… peor me muero de hambre y supongo que en lo que encontramos la tienda de Teuchi me servirá para calmar mi estomago, deberas!

—Te… gustaría probarlo Sasuke kun?

—No

La chica se encogió de hombros y sorbió un poco un tanto desganada, su semblante era triste, cosa que no paso desadvertido para el joven que estaba a su lado.

—Dame eso —lo arrebato de sus manos y lo bebió—

—Pero no te gustan las cosas dulces Sauske kun…

—Que mas da… —hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, la ausencia de su brazo era un dolor que aun causaba estragos en él—

—Estas bien? Shizune san dice que me dará el medicamento en unos minutos fue por él… si quieres podemos dar una vuelta por la feriara que te distraigas… quieres ir Sasuke kun?

El chico no respondió y comenzó a caminar con la joven de cabellos rosados, ella sonreía muy alegremente por compartir esos bellos momentos con él, le incitaba a participar en los juegos de destreza para que ganara algún peluche para ella…

—Me gusta ese oso… Sasuke kun

—Pase joven… solo debe atinar 3 kunais en el centro —la chica le miraba de reojo esperando alguna reacción en él, algo muy difícil en el joven Uchiha— su novia se sentiría muy complacida si gana el peluche para ella…

—No.. somos… —antes de que la pelirrosa aclarara cual era el estado entre ellos dos, el joven Uchiha cogió los kunais y uno a uno los lanzo— Sasuke k-kun…

—Oh! Woao… es el primero de la noche que logra atinar los 3 kunais en el centro! Srta coja el peluche que quiera…

La chica tomo el peluche que tanto le había agradado, estaba muy sonriente por el detalle del Uchiha, que si bien él no habia pronunciado palabra alguna, nadie mejor que ella sabia interpretar sus silencios…

—Gr-gracias… gracias por el peluche Sasuke kun… es un lindo detalle… yo… queria decirte que… es algo…

—Tardara el medicamento?

Ese era el ultimo descendiente de los Uchihas un chico nada romántico y algo despistado para romper un ambiente como el que se estaba generando, si no aprendía a interpretar las situaciones que se presentaban al romance probablemente seria ultimo Uchiha que el mundo shinobi conocería.

—Eh?... Supongo que podemos buscar a Shizune san… te sientes mal?

—Un poco acalorado, —el joven jalo su camisa tratando de aliviar el sentimiento de sofocación— nada grave

—Tienes fiebre Sasuke kun?… —la chica palpo su frente y lo hizo inclinarse para mirarlo mejor— estas algo caliente Sauske kun…

La chica le miraba fijamente para analizarlo y él solo la miraba pero ahora diferente, porque antes no había notado que los ojos de la joven al mirar tan detenidamente sus pupilas se dilataban y se veían mas verdes de lo habitual, por que no habia notado antes que cada que fruncía el entrecejo al estar concentrada sus nariz se arrugaba dandole un toque tierno, porque no se habia dado cuenta que cuando hablaba al finalizar la frase tenia la manía de relamer sus labios… sus labios… porque no había notado que sus labios eran muy carnosos, y al relamerlos se notaban aun mas carnosos de lo que el recordaba.

—… traigo un termómetro en mi bolso, permiteme un segundo Sasuke kun…

La chica se inclino y coloco su bolso en el piso para buscar mejor en su bolso, el joven no perdía de vista la bella vista que la fémina le proporcinaba. Ahora el joven Uchiha se preguntaba desde cuando el trasero d ella joven Haruno habia crecido tanto, tenia unas caderas muy prominentes y su silueta se dibujaba bastante bien bajo ese vestido rosado que portaba, era corto y sus torneadas piernas lucían mas que encantadoras. Pero la pregunta principal era… porque pensaba todo eso acerca de la joven Haruno, porque de pronto ponía mas detalle en la anatomía de la chica, si bien era una chica hermosa y encantadora, no estaba bien que la mirara de forma lasciva…

—A qui esta! —la joven se levanto y levanto el termómetro para ponérselo en la boca— Dí aaahhh Sasuke kun…

La joven abrió la boca y y miro al joven que le miraba embelesado, esa imagen inundo su cabeza imaginado a la inocente joven de manera de forma nada correcta, el joven giro su rostro y abrió ligeramente los labios solo para permitir el acceso del termómetro. Al finalizar la chica lo tomo, pero la temperatura del joven estaba dentro de los parámetros normales… algo que confundió a la joven medico.

—Es extraño Sasuke kun… no se que pueda ser, te duele el antebrazo? —el joven negó con la cabeza—… mejor busquemos a Shizune san… vamos

La joven lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él al dar el primer paso el joven se sintió algo incomodo, algo no estaba bien, o mas bien algo no andaba bien, bajo la mirada y el mismo se sorprendió con una erección entre sus pantalones, se detuvo en seco que hasta la joven pelirrosa se paro bruscamente.

—Que ocurre Sasuke kun? —antes de terminar de hablar y poder girarse sitio que alguien le arrebato el peluche de la mano— mi osito… Sasuke kun?

El joven tenia el oso sujetado fuertemente frente a su entrepierna, se mostraba sereno y estoico como habitualmente era en él, mas sin embargo por dentro el Uchiha conocía lo que era el verdadero temor, el temor a verse vulnerable. La joven no entendía el comportamiento del Uchiha, peor tuvo a bien a tomarlo como un gesto de caballerosidad de llevar a su osito en lugar de ella, era todo un galán el joven Uchiha… esa noche sin duda ante los ojos de la ojijade era le hombre mas cabelloroso del mundo…

Por su parte en un puesto de bebidas otras dos mujeres no la pasaban nada bien…

—Era una botella ambar, algo chaparra y de cuello corto, con una tapa de presión, con una etiqueta azul…

—Eh… sí creo que si la vi, de hecho se me hizo raro por que del pedido que hicimos la botella no concordaba con ninguna otra de las cajas.

—Y qué hizo con ella?La guardo?

—No señorita aquí no guardamos las botellas, aquí las vendemos jajaja…

—La vendió?!

—Pues si… una chica no le alcanzaba para las otras y le di esa aprecio especial

—Que?!... Tendré que volver por otra botella para dársela a Sakura chan…

—Por cierto señorita hay un detalle la botella que recuerdo no era de etiqueta azul, era de etiqueta rosa.

—Rosa?... No, jajaja debe ser azul…

—La recuerdo bien… era rosa

—Tsunade Sama… que botella agarro?

—Pues rosa… hip! Rosa de Sakura, no?

—Tsunade sama!

Después de recorrer el mismo camino de la botella y llegar hasta la tienda de bebidas donde se hizo cocktail y por fin Tsunade sama entendió la magnitud de la problemática que le hizo bajar su estado etílico a cero de golpe… las cosas se empezaron a poner mas calientes de lo debido.

—Shizune! Por eso es importante poner nombre a las etiquetas!

—Por eso le dije que era la botella azul

—Demonios!

—Ahora debemos encontrarlos… si hubieran tomado la medicina a lo mucho ahora todos los que bebieron del ponche estarían sedados, pero como no lo bebieron es obvio que no están dormidos…

—Y si bebieron de la botella rosa? —La quinta enarco una ceja—

—Pues andarán un poco… "alterados", es un medicamento para la potencia sexual

—Shizune! Comó se les ocurre tener esos medicamentos en el mismo lugar!

—Mi lady después de la guerra, muchos soldados andan un poco motivados…pero hay un numero de la población que necesita ayuda en ese asunto… y como unidad medica debemos investigar y ayudar a los necesitados en todas las áreas posibles…Mi lady debemos investigar quien bebió de la botella antes de que se ponga peor la situación…

—Shizune!

—Pero si fue su culpa mi lady…

Las cosas entre esas dos tenían un panorama no muy alentador, pero por su parte otros dos estaban en las mismas condiciones, o al menos uno de ellos no la estaba pasando nada bien pero no se lamentaba tanto porque al menos su acompañante aun no notaba su estado… aun.

—Camina mas rapido Sasuke kun —la joven le jalaba presurosa entre la multitud, mientras que el Uchiha caminaba con una mas que dolorosa erección entre los pantalones—

—Aggg…

—Sasuke kun? —la chica se giro para mirarle— te duele algo?

La joven se acerco a el para revisarlo, el joven bajo la mirada para verla a los ojos, la joven era mucho mas pequeña y encontrar su mirada estando tan cerca de él era algo complicado ahora, porque inevitablemente al bajar su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con su escote, y muy bien pudo ver la hendidura entre sus senos que bien marcaban sus pechos bajo el escote. De inmediato desvío la mirada del pecho de la joven inocente que preocupada por él se le acercaba para revisarlo.

Cuando sintió que la joven volvió a palparlo el contacto de su piel hizo que se atragantara con su propia saliva, tosió levemente para recomponerse y aspiro profundo, el joven Uchiha no entendía del todo que ocurría con su cuerpo, no eran sensaciones nuevas para el, ya habia sufrido los cambios de la adolescencia y habia lidiado con erecciones inoportunas, pero bastaba con concentrarse o enfocarse en algo doloroso para que esta desistiera y volviera todo a su lugar… pero ahora por mas que intentaba pensar en los momentos mas oscuros de su vida, su amigo no desistía de formar parte de la feria, incluso sus sensaciones estaban mas despiertas que nunca, cualquier sonrisa de la pelirrosa bastaba para que el joven de ojos negros tuviera ganas de arrancarse los pantalones y terminar con la tortura…

—Estas muy calienta Sasuke kun…

Esas simples palabras causaban estragos en lo mas hondo de su poca y casi nula resistencia, su voz melodiosa resonaba en el interior del joven.

—Será mejor ir a tu casa para que te recuestes, tengo miedo que te de fiebre… vamos…

—Puedo ir solo

—Eh?... No dejare ir solo a Sasuke Kun! Estas enfermo puede pasarte algo… vamos te llevo —la joven estaba decidida a llevarlo hasta su casa incluso hasta meterlo en la cama y era algo que el temía, porque sabia que tan testaruda y persistente podía ser la chica—

—Tu busca a Shizune yo iré a casa… en cunato tengas la medicina llévamela.

—Pero…

—Haz lo que te digo Sakura…

El ultimo de los Uchiha camino como pudo con el osito entre las piernas para evitar que alguien mas viera lo que ocultaba bajo el pobre felpudo de la inocente chica, apenas y podía caminar, y su chacra estaba muy inestable debido a sus emociones que no podía ni usar su poder ocular, vaya lio en el que estaba metido…

Pos ru parte la aun Hokage de la aldea de la hoja y su muy entusiasta asistente trataban de encontrar al centenar de personas que habían consumido la bebida, solo que no tenia ni idea de quienes eran…

—No se ni por donde comenzar mi Lady

—Ay Shizune pareces novata! Manda traer una escuadra de jounins… y hazlos revisar las calles mas solitarias, los callejones mas oscuros, la zona espesa del bosque, y las zonas aledañas de las posadas…

—Cree que ahi los encontremos?

—Creo que ahí estarán poniendo en practica el medicamento, en caso de funcionar…

—Y si no los encontramos mi lady?

—Digamos que sera una feria mas "productiva" que ferias anteriores…

Y como si la quinta fuera adivina mas de una parejitas fueron pescadas en los puntos que la mujer había adivinado… una joven rubia de cuerpo exuberante con su pálido novio fueron encontrados en un callejón cercano a la residencia de los Yamanka… otra parejitas muy "activa" fueron encontrados en al zona del espeso bosque de los Nara… otra parejita fue encontrada en la calle trasera del puesto de ramen… sin duda la sabiduría de la quinta Hokage para solucionar ciertos conflictos era muy asertiva.

—Bien… creo que fueron todos… dijo que por promedio del tambo salían 100 vasos… hemos encontrado 115 personas… deben ser todos

—Bueno sí eran 100 vasos porque hay más personas?

—Shizune por favor? Yamanaka dijo que le dio a Sai… supongo que algunos compartieron vaso.

—Por eso, y si son mas mi lady? Sí hay mas que bebieron y andan por ahí?… si no les damos el medicamento que contrarreste las reacciones del primer medicamento… tendrán el libido levantado por al menos unas 8 horas…

—Bueno pues será una parejita que la pasara bien esta noche… jajaja, Ay Shizune te hace falta relajarte mas… no quieres un vasito jajaja

—Mi lady! Qué cosas dice!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Solución al problema**_

Mientras esas dos discutían una riéndose y la otra mas que avergonzada por al bochornosa situación en la que se encontraban, cierta pelirrosa caminaba desesperada buscando a su compañera de trabajo para que le diera la solución a los problemas de su amado amigo…

—Donde se habran metido Shizune san y Lady Tsunade… —miraba en todas direcciones pero la multitud era mayor a lo que el calce de sus ojos le permitía—

—Sakura chan! Te eh estado buscando…

—Shizune san… que bueno encontrarte.

—Que ocurre? No me digas que tu tambien bebiste del ponche ese?

—Cual ponche?

—El de la tienda de bebidas frescas, Ino, Hinata y Temari bebieron de el…

—Y que les ocurrió?

—Bueno… resulta que por un accidente de Lady Tsunade en esa bebida se vació el medicamento que hicimos para la impotencia

La chica de melena rosada recordó la botella y cómo había reconocido dicha botella pero su ingenuidad e incredulidad le habian ganado.

—No me digas que…

—Si… Lady Tsunade ahora mismo les esta dando un medicamento que contrarrestará los efectos…

—Bueno pero de forma natural lo pueden superar, no?

—Si, pero no creo que alguien quiera aguantar 8 horas sin parar hasta que eso se baje Sakura, tu eres medico y lo sabes… quizá ellos si, pero que chica lo aguantaría, solos no creo que el dolor les agrade...

La joven escuchaba a su compañera de trabajo y por fin recordó el motivo de su desperacion por encontrarla "Sasuke kun!"

—Ah!

—Ocurre algo?

—Eh? ... no nada… —paso saliva y trato de actuar un poco normal—

—Por cierto no me dijiste bebiste tu del ponche?

—Eh? Yo? no... no me ves? Estoy bien Shizune san

—Bueno tu no eres la que me preocupaba, Tsunade sama me comento que gracias al Byakugou tu cuerpo va eliminando y minimizando los efectos de la droga, mas si no bebiste tanto…

—No… yo no bebí, me tengo que ir!

—Pero me estabas buscando no? Uchiha Sasuke no estaba contigo?

—No… solo era para saludarte… y no ya se fue... me tengo que ir!

La chica emprendió la carrera a la casa del joven Uchiha, quien adentrado en la faena en plena ducha de agua helada peleaba con su mas que animado amigo que tenia pinta de querer estar así para largo… muy largo rato…

—Maldición! —el joven frotaba y frotaba y su amigo nada que se bajaba—

—Sasuke kun? —El joven se tensó de más… mas de lo que ya estaba— Sasuke kun?! Te metiste a la ducha? Te sigues sintiendo mal?

—Sakura… —paso saliva, miro a su amigo y nada que desistía— t-traes la medicina?

—No… no encontré a Shizune san, pero déjame revisarte

—No!

—Sasuke si te sientes mal debo revisarte

El joven froto y froto, con más dedicación y esa cosa no mas no se bajo.

—Déjame entrar! Sasuke kun tirare la puerta de ser necesario!

El nervio se apodero de él, sabia que tan ferrea era la joven Haruno por lo que de inmediato enredo una toalla en su cintura y se coloco mirando a la pared, la chica cumplió su amenaza y al baño entro muy preocupada.

—Sasuke kun… te encuentras bien? —toco la espalda del chico, estaba algo caliente y ella mas se preocupo— estas muy caliente…

—Ya lo sé Sakura… salte!

—Eh? —el joven la saco casi a empujones por la espalda— Sasuke kun, debemos ir con Tsuande sama…

Aunque ahora estaba a salvo encerrado en el baño, sabia que eso no le duraría demasiado, la joven Haruno era conocida por ser muy dedicada con sus pacientes y no los soltaba hasta que estos estuvieran completamente sanos.

—Sasuke kun si no me dejas entrar, ahora si tirare la puerta y te sacare de ahí si es necesario! … Sasuke kun!

EL joven se adelanto abriendo la puerta y antes de que pudiera verlo en dichas condiciones repitió el método antes usado y la saco casi a empujones por la espalda de su habitación, estaba por casi sacarla del apartamento cuando la joven uso su perfecto dominio del chacra enviando una concentración de chacra a su pies que la detuvo en seco frenando la carrera tan veloz que llevaba el ojinegro, algo con lo que el heredero Uchiha no contaba y se fue de bruces contra a chica de melena rosada.

Pobre chica de melena rosada, su asombro fue tal cuando el cuerpo del pelinegro pego de golpe a su cuerpo y algo muy duro se le encajo en su parte mas sensible del cuerpo aun por encima de su vestido.

—Ah! —se cubrió la boca de inmediato para sofocar su asombro—

—Maldición…

La joven muy lentamente se giró y sus ojos demostraron el gran asombro que le dio ver que el chico Uchiha estaba muy animado aquella noche… y la carpa que se dibujaba bajo aquella toalla era una carpa… muy grande, y miren que ella siendo doctora sabia muy bien que eso era grande.

—Sasuke.. kun…

—Sakura sal de aquí…

—Es por eso… —La joven se inclino y miro por encima de la toalla—

—Sakura no! —intento quitarla del frente de su erección pero la joven no se lo permitió—

—Woao… el medicamento funciona —la joven se acomodo mejor y toco la punta por encima de la toalla—

—Sakura!

—Es con fines médicos…. Lo juro…

El Uchiha escucho el desastre que había pasado no solo con él, escuchaba que todos los chicos estaban ahora mismo en el laboratorio recibiendo medicamento para hacer que su entusiasmo bajase aunque sea un poco…

—Naruto?

—Si Naruto tambien… todos de hecho, Tsunade sama les esta dando un poco de medicamento que contrarreste los efectos…

—Saben que yo…

—No!, no se los dije…

—Bien —el joven se levanto e intentaba caminar al baño aun que eso le provocaba un malestar por lo sensible que estaba—

—Hay otra forma de que se te quite…

El joven no respindio, solo se detuvo y se quedo atento.

—… de forma natural!

—Ya lo intente —el joven siguió caminando—

—No!… no me refiero a eso… me refiero a que… de forma natural… ya sabes… algo de ayuda…

El joven se giró algo confundido, no sabia si habia escuchado bien o mas bien si habia interpretado bien a la joven.

—Soy… soy ninja medico y se sobre el tema… lo haria como medico Sasuke kun…

—No!

Ahi se encotraba sentado en su cama mientras la joven despacio quitaba la toalla del torso de Uchiha, mientras este respiraba muy agitadamente, sí, la doctora Haruno era muy persistente y muy tenaz para lograr que ningún paciente le dijese que no. Cuando por fin desenvolvió al causante de los problemas del ultimo portador del Sharingan, la joven paso saliva y miro al joven dueño de sus sueños, coloco una mano de forma titubeante.

—Si te duele me dices —el chico solo cerro los ojos cuando sintió aquella manita cálida tocarlo—

—Ahhh…

La joven se sintió ligeramente mas cómoda y libre de continuar al escuchar la respuesta del cuerpo del joven, con su mano izquierda comenzó tasajear los tescticulos del joven mientras su mano frotaba el eje del chico, con suavidad, fue dócil y gentil al inicio, una vez que el cuerpo del Uchiha se sintió cómodo con su tacto comenzó a darle mayor intensidad, noto que su trabajo rendía frutos cuando el joven que antes reprimía sus gruñidos y demás unidos guturales ahora los dejaba salir sin mucho animo de controlarse. Froto de arriba a abajo con buen ritmo sin dejar de acariciar con agilidad los testiculos del joven, hasta hacerlo correrse.

—Agggggg…

Las piernas del Uchiha se tensaron, y aunque de su miembro salió por borbotones la prueba de haber llegado al orgasmo aquello no aprecia estar muy cerca de acabar…

—Deberia… ahhh… ahhh… debería bajarse… siempre baja… ahhh… cuando acabo…

—Bueno Sasuke kun, te dieron un medicamento muy fuerte… supongo que aun habrá que trabajarlo para que se baje… yo te ayudare…

Sin duda la doctora Haruno era muy, muy dedicada en su trabajo y mas tratándose le paciente Uchiha Sasuke…

La joven lo volvió a masturbar hasta hacerlo venirse, pero ni así, lo introdujo en su boca hasta que lo hizo correrse por tercera ocasión pero ni asi ese asunto cedía…

—Quieres ir al laboratorio? Sasuke kun?

—No! Nadie me puede ver así…

—Bueno… aun podríamos intentar algo mas… solo si tu quieres Sasuke kun

—Esta vez funcionara?

—Podriamos ver si funciona…

La joven se empezo a quitar la ropa delante del Uchiha que al ver el espectáculo no estaba tan seguro de que esa medida funcionara, al contrario verla quitarse la ropa le ponía mas duro de lo que ya estaba, cuando estaba en ropa interior el Uchiha tuvo que comenzar a tocarse puesto que su erección le dolía mas de lo que ya le había dolido, espero a que la joven estuviera sin ropa para jalar aire.

—Sak… Sakura…

—Tranquilo Sasuke kun… soy ninja medico esto es con fines médicos…

Se acerco al joven y comenzo a acariciarlo para que se relajara un poco, aunque eso seria imposible, estaba mas animado que cuando habían comenzado. La joven hizo que el Uchiha se tendiera en la cama y se posiciono por encima de él para poder tener mas control sobre su cuerpo, se coloco hincada sobre el problema y lo coloco en su entrada.

—Trata de tener paciencia Sasuke kun… ire de a poco para que no duela

Mas que para que no le doliera a él… ella sabia que le dolería mas a ella que a él, la primera vez siempre dolía y ella como medico lo sabía.

Masajeo un poco su entrada con la punta del miembro de su amado Sasuke kun, fue estimulando de apoco hasta que el solo se fue abriendo paso, hasta que ese gran invasor estuvo completamente adentro.

—Agggggg!

—Ayyy!

Los dos sabían que había entrado, una se tenso de dolor, y el otro se tenso de placer. Que afortunado era Sauske Uchiha, al tener como compañera de alivio a la doctora Haruno… gracias a su restauración divina no tardo en estar lista para sanarlo de su dolor.

La chica comenzo a cabalgarlo y el Uchiha por primera vez sintió alivio a su dolor, era tan apretada que el dolor de su miembro punzante habia desaparecido para estar en extasis por el placer que su compañera pelirrosada le brindaba.

—Ayudame Sasuke kun…

—Si…

La joven lo atrajo a ella fundiéndose en un abrazo, el chico la agarro de la cintura y ella pudo cabalgarlo con amor estabilidad, brincaba sobre su pelvis con mas profundidad y el noto la diferencia, y vaya que mucha diferencia, ahora tenia una vista perfecta de sus pechos, los tenia tan cerca que fue imposible resistir la tentación de tocarlos, disimuladamente rozo uno de sus pezones con su nariz, cosa que la la pelirrosa no paso desapercibido, sus muy ya sensibles pezones se tensaban ante cualquier roce…

—Ahhhh! —se arqueo sin dejar de montarlo—

El joven era algo lento… pero no menso y se dio cuenta que de cierta forma podía cooperar con la situación, volvió a rozarlo solo que ahora la tentación fue mayor y ya mas entrado en confianza se atrevió a besarle uno… la joven brinco con mas ganas sobre él, y noto que con eso la chica se motivaba mas, porque no darle mas razón para que lo hiciera mejor? Pues lo hizo y comenzo a besarlo y chuparlo como si de un tomatillo se tratara, lo degusto, lo saboreo y lo probo con tantas ganas, que la joven agradeció al cielo que el joven Uchiha fuera tan curioso como meticuloso.

Acariciaba los pechos de la chica de melena rosada sin dejar de besar cada parte de su pecho, mientras ella lo montaba sin parar, ambos sentían que el momento para culminar estaba próximo, y cada uno dio lo mejor de si para terminar de la mejor manera, dicho y hecho asi fue, la joven apretó sus manos sobre los hombros del Uchiha y el estrujo el mas que suave trasero de la joven cuando ambos se corrieron.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, la joven saco de su interior el aun animado miembro del Uchiha, suspiro un tanto agotada sobre el pecho del joven.

—No funciono… —La joven le dijo mirandolo muy atenta, el Uchiha levanto la cabeza y vio a su amigo aun muy motivado para continuar—

—Bueno… podríamos intentar otra vez, no?

La joven le sorprendió un poco la iniciativa del Uchiha, pero no desaprovecharía que el joven estaba no solo animado fisicamente…

—Podemos intentar hasta que se te quite… mi deber como medico es ayudarte

—Si con fines médicos…

Dijo eso y se abalanzo sobre ella para comérsela besos… obviamente con fines médicos…

Asi pasaron toda la noche hasta que las ocho horas se pasaron y aquello por fin se bajo, no supieron de la doctora Haruno en todo el día, hasta el día siguiente que se le notaba algo… cansada, pero feliz.

—Sakura…

—Lady Tsuande… lamento no haber venido ayer pero me sentia cansada.

—Me imagino —la mujer sonreía de forma muy burlona con su estudiante consentida— me imagino…

—Ocurre algo?

—No… todo bien… por cierto pudimos averiguar algunas cosas sobre el medicamento para la impotencia, notamos que el medicamento para contrarrestarlo funciona muy bien y sin efectos secundarios, aparte notamos que a Naruto no le dolió el antebrazo mientras el medicamento para la potencia sexual estaba en su organismo.

—Cierto… —la joven recordó aquella noche con el Uchiha en la que le dolía todo menos el antebrazo—

—Mi duda es si resiste las ocho horas que dura el antibiótico en el organismo, a Naruto se lo cortamos a las 2 horas asi que ya no supimos…

—Si resiste Sasuke no se quejo sobre eso en toda la noche….

—Ah mira… —La rubia sonrio triunfante— y sobre que si se quejo Sakura? jajajaja... que le dolía que no era el antebrazo?

—Kya!

Esa chica de cabello rosado no era buena mintiendo, y mucho menos a su maestra que la conocía tan bien…

Fin


End file.
